Fatamorgana
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena apa yang terlihat belum tentu sesuai dengan yang kau pikir kau lihat


**Shingeki no Kyojin **© **Isayama Hajime**

**Fatamorgana** © **Calico Neko**

**Warning: alur cepat.**

.

.

* * *

.

**Sabtu, pukul 16.00**

"Jean-Boy, kalau mau pergi jangan lupa bawa payung. Perkiraan cuaca bilang hari ini akan turun hujan."

"Berisik! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

BLAM

Pintu pun menjeblak menutup tepat di depan hidung ibunda Jean yang tengah menawarkan payung lipat berwarna hijau.

Katakan dia durhaka, yang jelas Jean sangatlah bosan berada di rumah. Perasaan itu pun seketika berubah menjadi kesal tatkala dia yang berencana akan memotret suasana sore hari di taman dekat rumahnya karena perkataan ibunya yang dianggapnya terlalu memanjakannya.

Langkah Jean besar-besar. Kamera DSLR yang tergantung di lehernya bergoyang ke depan ke belakang menyesuaikan gerakan Jean.

Hanya dalam 15 menit, tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Pukul 16.16, dimana matahari mulai turun sehingga memperlihatkan lembayung yang menyejukkan matanya. Perlahan, kekesalan si remaja tanggung ini mereda.

Dilangkahkan lagi kakinya pada sebuah bangku taman panjang. Posisinya pas menghadap pada matahari sehingga dia tak perlu berdiri untuk menangkap pemandangan indah ciptaan Tuhan ini.

_Caplens_ dibuka. Atur _ISO_, _shutter speed_, diafragma, lalu dekatkan mata pada _viewfinder_.

Pemandangan indah pun dia dapatkan. Pepohonan rindang di kanan kiri, pasangan muda mudi yang tengah bergandengan, keluarga kecil bersama anak mereka, gelembung sabun yang beterbangan bebas di udara, serta sesosok bersurai kuning yang sedang duduk bertemankan sebongkah buku.

Jean terkesiap. Matanya tak berkedip memerhatikan gambar yang dia dapatkan melalui monitor DSLR-nya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengabadikan gambar-gambar indah yang hanya Tuhan yang mampu menciptakannya.

Dan salah satunya adalah si sosok tak diketahui yang berhasil dia peroleh tak sengaja tersebut. Sayang, walau sudah di-_zoom in_, sosok yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya tersebut masih nampak tak jelas. Sial, lensa yang dibawanya hari ini hanya lensa normal. Andaikan dia membawa lensa tele-nya, pasti makhluk indah tadi akan tertangkap lebih jelas.

Jean mengecek jam tangannya. "Masih pukul 16.35," monolognya.

Kakinya segera membawanya kembali ke rumah.

Tidak jodoh. Seperti perkataan ibunya, dan ramalan cuaca, tepat saat dia membuka pintu rumah, hujan membasahi bumi.

.

.

**Minggu, pukul 15.30**

"_Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu ya."

Berbeda dengan hari kemarin dan hari-hari yang sudah lewat, sikap Jean terhadap ibunya berubah 180 derajat. Ibunya pun tak mampu menutupi kejut bercampur haru saat sang putra kesayangan pamit sambil mengecup pipi beliau. Tanpa disuruh pun payung lipat langsung Jean sakukan di celana jeans-nya.

"Hati-hati, Jean-Boy!"

Teriakan "Iya!" terdengar penuh semangat ketika pintu menutup pelan.

Sore ini langkah Jean lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kamera DSLR-nya tak perlu dia gantung di lehernya karena akan akan memakan waktu saat melepasnya, pikir Jean tak sabaran.

Bila dengan berjalan dia sampai dalam waktu 15 menit, maka kali ini dia tiba hanya dalam 5 menit.

Diarahkan pandangnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau makhluk cantik yang kemarin akan duduk di kursi taman yang berbeda. Namun sudah 3 putaran yang dimaksud belum berhasil ditemukan.

Hati Jean mulai mendung, padahal sore ini lebih cerah dari Hari Sabtu. Nyaris putus asa, didudukkannya tubuhnya di bangku taman yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan...

"Itu dia!"

Jean benar-benar berteriak seperti kesetanan. Seorang kakek yang sedang melukis di sebelahnya sampai tak sengaja membuat _error_. Beliau mencak-mencak kesal.

Seperti kemarin, kamera dia setel. Dan tidak seperti kemarin, telah dia pastikan kalau dia memakaikan lensa normal-tele pada _body-camera_-nya. Mengapa? Agar tak repot membawa dua lensa.

Jepret.

Sosok cantik berambut kuning berhasil dia dapatkan, dengan wajah yang tepat menghadap pada kamera Jean.

"Oh, _shit_!"

_Sungguh bodoh_, pikir Jean. Inilah kenapa dia lebih menyukai mengabadikan benda mati sebab bila ada kesalahan dia tak perlu menanggung malu.

Jean berpura-pura membersihkan kameranya hanya untuk mengulur waktu.

Menit-menit kemudian, diarahkannya kembali si lensa pada si sosok asing itu. Tak ada hasrat untuk mengabadikan wajahnya yang sedang serius membaca. Hanya melihat melalui _viewfinder_ seperti ini pun sudah cukup.

"Cantiknya..." monolog Jean seperti seorang mesum. "_Kaa-san_, anakmu ini sepertinya jatuh cinta."

Keasyikan menonton, si sosok pirang sepertinya menyadari pandangan Jean padanya.

Benar saja. Jean nyaris terjatuh dari bangkunya ketika si cantik memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pada kamera Jean. Parahnya...

"Ya Tuhan! Dia tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku!"

Sudah kepalang basah akhirnya Jean mematikan kameranya. Walau kakinya bergetar hebat bagai gunungan _jelly_, akhirnya si surai coklat ini memantapkan hati untuk menyapanya.

Jarak mereka yang hanya terbentang sekitar 5 meter jadi terasa sangat jauh. Dia ingin cepat sampai di bangku sosok tersebut. Saking konsentrasinya Jean, dia nyaris saja menabrak kereta bayi.

Begitu tiba di hadapannya, leher Jean seakan tercekik. Dia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menghirup oksigen, seakan bingung bagaimana mengatur degup jantungnya yang berlari bertalu-talu. Wajahnya pun mendidih.

"Halo." Suara sapanya terdengar merdu. Mengulurkan tangannya, si sosok kembali barucap, "Aku Armin. Salam kenal."

Seakan kejadian memalukan semisal ketahuan tengah memotretnya diam-diam tak pernah terjadi, tangan Jean bergetar hebat begitu berjabatan dengan tangan lembut Armin.

"Jean. Sa-salam kenal."

Walau awan gelap pertanda akan hujan, hati Jean sudah terlanjur cerah, secerah rambut dan senyum Armin.

Jean Kirstein dinyatakan telah jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama terhadap gadis cantik bernama Armin Arlert.

.

.

**Senin, pukul 08.40**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Jean biasanya malas menanggapi seruan _Mr._ Erwin selaku wali kelasnya, apalagi kalau urusan murid baru. _Paling-paling anak konglomerat lagi_, batin Jean ketus.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Matanya tak mampu beralih dari si sosok teman sekelas barunya tersebut.

Surai kuning sebahunya tak mungkin menipu. Yang berdiri di depan kelas adalah si cantik.

Akan tetapi...

"Namaku Armin Arlert. Salam kenal semuanya. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

... kenapa dia memakai seragam laki-laki?

"_Mr._ Arlert, silakan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah _Mr._ Kirstein."

... kenapa _Mr._ Erwin menyebutnya _Mr._ Arlert? Seharusnya _Ms._ Arlert, kan?

"Jean! Rupanya kita sekelas! Mohon bantuannya."

... kenapa ketika Armin menyapanya dan memberikan senyum manisnya jantung Jean masih saja berdegup kencang?

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Silakan buka halaman 73."

... dan kenapa Jean tidak keberatan mengetahui kalau Armin itu sebenarnya laki-laki?

.

.

**Jumat, pukul 13.00**

Kantin di waktu ini tidak pernah sepi. Semuanya pasti berebut antri ingin cepat kebagian makan siang. Berbeda dengan Jean yang sudah duduk santai ditemani sekotak bekal buatan ibundanya, Armin, dan kamera DSLR yang selalu dia bawa.

"Jean, sedang melihat apa? Kalau ada fotoku yang bagus, aku minta ya."

Dengan bukti berupa Jean berfoto berdua bersama Armin, maka dinyatakan bahwa Jean Kirstein benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama terhadap si laki-laki manis bernama Armin Arlert.

.

.

_Fatamorgana itu menipu. Sama seperti apa yang kau lihat melalui viewfinder-mu. Semuanya berdasarkan perspektif._

.

* * *

**A/N: **Sebetulnya sudah lama ingin menyumbang di fandom SnK, tapi aku ini pemalas, hhe. Berkat SnK OVA 2, tercapailah keinginan ini. Cuma one-shot sederhana, tapi semoga yang sudah membaca menyukainya. Ff ini juga semacam curhatan aku karena aku pernah googling tentang gender Armin.

Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! Feedback, please ^^


End file.
